


The Meaning of Love

by pixelpiano



Series: November of Lesbians [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Budding Romance?, Comfort, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Hope, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: After a particularly hallowing nightmare, Terra receives comfort from a familiar face.





	The Meaning of Love

* * *

_Shortly after recruiting Terra in the World of Ruin…_

             Terra woke in a cold sweat, her body shivering uncontrollably. She sat up in bed, and struggled to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Failing that, with her knees pulled tightly against her chest, she broke down in a fit of quiet sobs as the nightmare replayed itself over and over in her head. Terra pressed her hands to her ears to try and block out the noises, and shut her eyes tight.

             Terra therefore didn’t notice the sound of a soft, kind voice calling out to her from outside her tent. She didn’t hear the person enter her tent, or walk over and sit down beside her. And so, when Celes placed a hand on Terra’s shoulder, Terra jumped and let out a loud, frightened cry, scrambling backwards in fear until she collided with the back wall of her tent.

             Through bleary eyes, Terra was finally able to make out Celes’s silhouette against the moonlit walls of her tent. Still sobbing, she attempted to choke out an apology before collapsing on the floor where she had sat.

             Celes approached Terra slowly, sitting down beside her again. She placed a comforting hand on the young woman’s shoulder, and was shocked when Terra hugged her tight and sobbed against her. She held Terra close while she shook and cried with fear.

             Terra had been having the nightmares again. The amnesia that she had once suffered from the effects of her old slave crown had long since dissipated, and while being with the children had helped put her old life behind her and start anew, joining with the previous members of the Returners had brought those memories back in full force.

             She was a monster. She was half beast and half human; she didn’t fit anywhere. She had committed mass murder, and then treason against both the empire that had used her, and the last beings she had a chance to call family. And now she felt more alone than ever.

             And countless others had tried to tell her otherwise to no avail. Locke insisted he could protect her, so where was he now that the nightmares had come back? Edgar sought to use his womanizing ways to put her heart at ease, but no amount of flirting could make her feel like any less of a monster. He was probably just using her anyway…

             There had been something different about the general with long, golden hair and kind eyes. Her body had also been violated and used by the empire. She had also betrayed them in the name of a different cause. She had also lost those who she once called family. And now she sat here by Terra’s side and comforted her in her hour of need, when countless others could not.

             And so, even after her sobs had dwindled, and her tears had dried, Terra stayed clinging to Celes’s body. Her warmth felt comforting against the frigid, night air, and she smelled sweet, and faintly of the sea. Her hands were soft and gentle as they ran through Terra’s hair and caressed her cheeks, while her arms felt powerful and comforting to be held in.

             Before Terra knew it, the blood-red sun had risen again to mark another day in the ruined world. And yet, as she strained her eyes against the light, there was Celes right by her side, fast asleep, and holding Terra in her arms. She gently shook the woman awake, and couldn’t help but gaze at her beautiful face as she woke. Thanks to this woman, she had slept soundly throughout the night, and had woken with a smile. Her heart felt light for the first time since she had left the island.

             Perhaps this feeling…was it love?

**Author's Note:**

> You clue for the next fandom is: 7 Days...


End file.
